


Five Times Maryse Lightwood Realized She Was Wrong (And the One Time She Admitted It)

by Sent2TheBeast



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus and Alec are Cute, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Has a Change of Heart, Maryse Lightwood Observes Magnus and Alec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Maryse Lightwood and Magnus Bane Have a Conversation, Maryse Realizes Malec is A Good Thing, Other, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast
Summary: "It wasn’t that he was gay. That much she was sure of. It was that she still had her prejudices, as much as she tried to deny it, and Alec had tarnished their reputation by falling in love with Magnus Bane. A warlock. A Downworlder. There was no way they would ever recover."Five Times Maryse Lightwood observes Magnus and Alec's relationship and realizes that maybe what she knows about Magnus Bane is not entirely correct. +1 time that she admits that she was wrong.





	1. 1- Max's Rune Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @serendipitiness for beta'ing!
> 
> Russian Translation. done by @alleninhere:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362297/chapters/30597801  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6387083

Maryse Lightwood wasn’t afraid to admit that she was a traditional woman. And she cared too much about what people thought, it was true. But the Shadow World was a traditional place as well, and years of climbing through the ranks had made her hard and relentless, forced her to be strong, even when she felt the world was crumbling around her. She had made her mistakes when she was younger, tarnished a perfect image by believing in the wrong man, in the wrong cause, and she had spent the rest of her life trying to make up for it, trying to prove that she wasn’t a rebel, that she could be a leader, and a soldier, that she could follow orders. 

 

People still whispered about her, she knew that too. She knew that with all her power, her money, her work, that people still expected her to fail. She knew that she had to be perfect, to play the role of the perfect mother, with the perfect family, with the perfect job, the perfect husband, the perfect life. So, naturally, she could be forgiven for her anger and surprise, at the sight of Magnus Bane barreling through the door, as she watched Alec step off the altar, and ruin every chance of keeping the family out of judgmental whispers for the rest of eternity. 

 

It wasn’t that Alec had been lying to her her entire life. It wasn’t that he had taken up everybody’s time, in the middle of war, just to out himself to the entire Clave in one fell swoop. It wasn’t that he was gay. That much she was sure of. It was that she still had her prejudices, as much as she tried to deny it, and Alec had tarnished their reputation by falling in love with Magnus Bane. A warlock. A Downworlder. There was no way they would ever recover. And Maryse was sure that Alec had no idea what he had done. That Magnus would chew him up and spit him out, without so much as a second thought in under a week, when he inevitably grew bored of his most recent plaything. That Alec had forever marred his chances of becoming the Head of the Institute, that he would lose everything he worked for, because he fell for a warlock notorious for his long list of lovers. 

 

Maryse Lightwood loved her son; she just wasn’t good at showing it. And her anger came in explosive bursts that burned everything in its path, and so she did the one thing she knew how to do and retreated. She stopped interacting with him, stopped talking to him, stopped listening to him, stopped herself from even glancing in his direction for fear that she would snap.

 

She hadn’t realized what that had done to Alec. 

 

Not until he had come to her and told her that the only way to fix what was broken was to suck it up and go to Magnus’ apartment. That she was going to have to start having to come to terms with the fact that Magnus Bane wasn’t going to go away. 

 

So here she was, trying to understand. Trying to convince herself that this was going to be horrible, that she was justified in hating Magnus Bane, for what he had done to her son. For what he was, some rich beyond measure Downworld lothario. Some high and mighty warlock that got off on charging exorbitant prices for favors. Some liar who paraded around pretending he was more powerful than he actually was. And yet, here she was walking in to Magnus Bane’s apartment, for the first time in her entire life. Hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle of liquor so tightly she thought for the briefest of seconds that she might break it if she didn’t let go. 

 

Magnus and Alec were standing together as if they were magnets, pulling each other close. And Maryse could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her stomach twisting as if she had eaten something bad. And it made it worse, to see the pleasant smile on Magnus’ face. The perfect mask of friendly host, with a respectful amount of apprehension. 

 

“Mother,” Alec said, and if she hadn’t raised him her entire life, she wouldn’t have been able to recognize the warning stitched in his voice. 

 

“I heard you like to drink,” Maryse said, almost shoving the bottle into Magnus’ hand. And a part of her died inside as she realized that was not what she should have said. She fought to keep a blush at bay as she watched Alec’s face contort to the highest level of judgement. 

 

“Welcome, Maryse,” Magnus released a breath, turning his attention quickly to Max, where he stood by his mother’s side. “Max, this is your night,” Magnus said kindly, gesturing further into his apartment, to the crowd of Shadowhunters, to the live music, to the ice sculpture that sat in the middle of the living room.

 

“You do have exotic tastes, don’t you?” Maryse said, a twinge of bitterness and malice behind her words. She couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was that made her so mad about it, something just seemed…off.

 

“Oh, the Spanish theme is in honor of you and your husband.” 

 

Oh, that was it. 

 

“Really, how so?” The words forced themselves past the bile in her throat. 

 

“Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona, I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory. Especially since he couldn’t be here,” And surely, Magnus had to be teasing. Had to be rubbing it in. Some superior warlock knowledge had told him that her marriage was falling apart. He wanted to show her how much of a hypocrite she was for getting mad at Alec for ruining his wedding, while her husband had never been faithful to her.

 

“How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you. Especially considering your…” she looked between the two of them. “Disparate backgrounds.” She ignored the confused and alarmed stare Alec gave her. 

 

Magnus, to his credit, smiled diplomatically. “How ‘bout a drink? Sangria for the lady, Roy Rogers for the guest of honor.” Maryse could only manage a curt nod before Magnus turned on his heel, and sauntered gracefully to the open bar. 

 

There was a silence between the three Lightwoods, until Magnus was far enough away that Alec was no longer in fear of him overhearing his conversation. “Mother,” he said, his tone questioning and disappointed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Alec. I’m trying my best,” she postured. 

 

“Disparate backgrounds?  _ That’s _ your best?” 

 

“Well, what do you want me to do, Alec? Grovel?” 

 

“How about treat him like a human being, instead of a ‘dirty warlock,’” he put air-quotes around the last words, frowning as the words left his mouth. 

 

“I didn-“ Maryse clamped her mouth shut, and smoothed out her dress as Magnus returned, handing drinks off to Max and Maryse. She couldn’t help but notice he was standing almost a foot apart from Alec. “Thank you, Magnus,” she said, the words felt foreign on her tongue. She bent over slightly, to look down at her son. “Max, why don’t you and I go say hello to some of the dignitaries, thank them for coming to support your Rune Ceremony?” 

 

“Do I have to?” Max grumbled. 

 

“Being a Shadowhunter isn’t all about hunting demons,” Alec chuckled. “Sometimes you have to talk to stuffy old, boring people. It comes with the territory,” He ruffled Max’s hair. “It’s better to get it over with sooner rather than later,” 

 

“Ugh, fine,” Max pouted, and started walking towards the closest Shadowhunter he could find, Maryse close behind. 

 

After three minutes of idle chit-chat with some Shadowhunter she had long forgotten the name of, Maryse’s eyes fell back to where Magnus and Alec were standing, almost pressed against each other. There was a lazy grin on Alec’s face, that grew wider as Magnus smoothed his hands against Alec’s chest, straightening out the wrinkles in his suit, messing with his pocket square. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec said, his hand coming to rest over Magnus’, his other patting Magnus’ cheek gently. “Stop worrying.” 

 

-

 

And then there had been an hour or so of work conversations with people she had seen every day of her life, casual handshakes and longer than necessary conversations with close friends and coworkers as she hovered over Max. It was about an hour later that Alec and Magnus walked out onto the balcony, whispering conspiratorially, even as they walked so far apart, they could fit two people between them. Maryse tasted something sour on her tongue. 

 

“Hello, Max,” Magnus smiled, coming to stand in front of Alec’s brother, while Alec moved to stand at his mother’s side. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?” 

 

“Yeah,” Max nodded. “Thank you, this is really cool.” 

 

“What do you say, Max?” Alec asked, taking a step forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Is it time for presents?”

 

“Well, I for one, certainly hope so,” Magnus replied, kneeling down and sticking out his hands. “I’ve been carrying this around all night and I was starting to get tired of holding it.” 

 

“I don’t see anything,” Max retorted. 

 

“That’s because you’re not looking hard enough,” Magnus snapped his fingers, magic sparking to life in his hands, as he conjured the present he and Alec had picked out. Maryse heard Alec’s soft chuckle, and she looked up at him. 

 

For a moment time seemed to slow, she could see every movement, as Alec looked between his brother and his…boyfriend. The soft smile that crept up his lips as he watched the interaction. So proud and full of love. And so…happy. Maryse wasn’t sure when she had last seen that gleam in Alec’s eye. The one he had now as he looked between the two of them. There was a spark of recognition, that burst into life and died within seconds of each other, as Max asked to see Magnus’ warlock mark. As Alec warned Max and grew protective of Magnus. As Max asked Magnus, who had just made himself vulnerable in front of people he barely knew, how much of him was a demon. As Alec glared at her, as Max told Jace he wasn’t his brother, as every good thing the night had been built on came tumbling down like a house of cards. Built on something so fragile, that the slightest touch would send it all flying. 

 

And then Jace had attacked her, and Alec had tried to kill himself. And by the end of the night, after the arguing, after the lost spell book, after tearful apologies, and revealed secrets, any thoughts she had about Magnus Bane were long forgotten. As Alec hugged her, as Alec tried to get her to stay, to keep her away from Robert, to show that he loved her, that he supported her, that he was there for her, she denied him at every turn. It wasn’t fair, she realized, it wasn’t fair to see Alec treating her this way, when she had been so horrible to him lately. When she had stopped talking to him, when she had turned her back on him. When she had tried to convince herself that his relationship was going to fail, just so she could sleep at night. And that night, as she pulled the covers over her body, hugging herself in the darkness, with tears drying on her cheeks, she decided that maybe, just maybe, it was time to start trying to understand. 

 


	2. 2- At the Institute, After Valentine's Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse Lightwood and 'The Time She Saw Magnus and Alec Together, Immediately After They Had Told Eachother "I Love You" For the First Time'

Maryse Lightwood had spent two hours pacing back and forth in the darkness of her office, trying very hard not to fall apart when word of Valentine’s attack on the New York Institute had broken in Idris. So it was no surprise to anyone when she portalled there as soon as it was declared safe. 

 

She arrived to carnage. 

 

Her footsteps reverberated in the stone hallways, the only thing that cut through the thick silence of mourning and disgust. Maryse was not a very emotional woman, but she found herself fighting back the urge to vomit, as she stared at the unmoving bodies of the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters laying togethers as equals in death. Meeting the same fates, fighting the same war. Losing the same battles because they had underestimated Valentine, just like everyone else. 

 

“Mom?” Maryse turned on her heels, pulling herself out of the feeling of guilt, as if somehow this was her fault. And then there was nothing else that mattered, there was only one thought in her head. That Jace was hurting, and that she needed to help him. 

 

“Jace,” Maryse breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping him in a hug. “Thank the Angel you’re alright. I was so worried.” 

 

Jace went nearly limp in her arms, as if all energy had drained from his body. As if he didn’t have the strength to stand on his own. “I-I killed them, I killed all of them. The Downworlders, it was my fault.” She could feel him shaking, silent sobs turning quickly into wracking cries.

 

“Shhh,” she soothed, “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know. Valentine will stop at nothing, he tricks, and he lies, you couldn’t have known.” 

 

“But-“ 

 

Maryse pulled away, placing her hands on Jace’s face, wiping away his tears. “No one blames you, you were doing what you thought was right, okay?” 

 

Jace nodded, squaring his shoulders, fixing the walls that had begun to crack and warp under the pressure. “I should go help everyone take care of…the bodies. Thank you for being here.” 

 

“Of course.” Maryse gave him a tight lipped smile, her posture slipping fractionally as she breathed a sigh of relief and anxiety. “Have you seen Alec or Isabelle?”

 

“Yes, they are both fine. I don’t know where they are though, Alec was running all over the Institute trying to find…” Jace swallowed past the panic clawing at his throat. 

 

“What is it, Jace?” 

 

Jace deflated, eyes boring holes into the ground as he forced the words out of his mouth. “Clary and Magnus portalled into the Institute about five minutes before the Sword was activated.”

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“Last time I saw Alec, he was looking for a body.” 

 

“What was Magnus Bane doing here in the middle of invasion?” 

 

“He was trying to help.” Jace crossed his arms over his chest. “Valentine called Clary and made her watch as he cut open her friend Simon’s throat. She needed Magnus to portal her in, so we could carry out our plan.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“If Magnus died here, I’ll never forgive myself,” Jace whispered, so low Maryse wasn’t sure if it was something she was supposed to hear. 

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” The doubt in her voice was most certainly obvious, but Jace seemed a million miles away. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

“No, but I will be.” Jace forced a smile. “You should go see if you can find Izzy or Alec, I’m sure they would want to know that you’re here.” 

 

“Of course.” Maryse took a moment to ground herself, to force her emotions back to where they belonged, drowning in the furthest depths of her soul. She looked up just in time to see a streak of unkempt black hair rush past her, frantic and searching. And she almost called out to him but. He was out the door in a flash, so she ran after him instead. 

 

She lost him in the crowd of Shadowhunters returning from their perimeter sweep. She sidestepped quickly, barreling her way through the heavy wooden doors. Just in time for her to see Alec pull Magnus into a bone crushing hug, burying his face in Magnus’ neck, Magnus tracing lines with his thumb on Alec’s back, grounding each other. They were standing away from the steps of the Institute swaying gently, as if they were dancing together. She stayed just long enough to watch them part, Alec’s hand still grasping at Magnus’ arm, as if he was afraid Magnus would disappear if he let go. 

 

There was a feeling of…calm and overwhelming relief flooding her body, as she walked away. And it was strange to have that. She hadn’t ever really thought about what it might be like to have Magnus in her life. To have to think about the health and safety of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She had no emotional attachment to him, and while she had told herself she would try to understand this relationship he had with her son. She had to admit that she still couldn’t see what Magnus Bane would want with a young Shadowhunter, beyond laying waste to his entire future. 

 

And yet, as she noticed the tension fall from Alec’s shoulder, the anxiety erasing itself from Magnus’ face, as she headed back into the Institute in search of her daughter, she couldn’t fight the overwhelming sense of relief that Magnus Bane was alive and well, knowing what it meant to Alec. 

 

The happiness was gone when she found Izzy in the infirmary. The physician couldn’t tell her what was wrong. Just that whatever it was was not a result of the invasion on the Institute.  She had watched as Izzy sweated and shivered in her bed, deep in the warm embrace of sleep. As if she had been awake for a century, suspended in time, and it was all catching up to her now. Maryse couldn’t do much but sit and stroke Izzy’s hair, press a cold compress to her forehead, and whisper platitudes she wasn’t brave enough to tell Isabelle when she knew she could hear. 

 

She didn’t even register the other sets of footsteps until they were standing right behind her.

“Mother?” 

 

Maryse turned just in time to see Magnus and Alec’s hands go to their pockets, a tentative step taken between them, as if they were too scared to stand hip to hip, to breathe each other in, to ground themselves in each other’s arms. It made Maryse frown to know that it was probably because of her. 

“I’m glad to see you are both alive,” Maryse thought she might have gotten up to hug him, but exhaustion was heavy in her bones, and she was too distracted by the illness taking over her daughter’s body. “What happened to your sister?” 

 

Alec shifted weight, delaying any answer he would have to give by moving to the opposite side of the bed, kneeling down so he was face to face to Izzy. 

 

“She has the flu,” Magnus said coolly, taking a step forward but stopping himself from moving much closer to the Lightwoods. “She’s been working herself very hard, lately. She might be knocked out for a little while.” 

 

“Nothing knocks out, Izzy,” Alec whispered, a small smile on his face, as he carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “She saved mine and Aldertree’s life.” 

 

Maryse could sense there were too many other things going on in his mind to press him any further than that. “I’m going to get some coffee,” Maryse said, pushing back from her chair. “Would either of you like anything?” 

 

“No,” Alec and Magnus replied at the same time. Maryse bit back a smile, but a small smirk slipped through. 

 

She returned after a moment, but slowed her progression at the sound of low voices and brief chuckles. She pulled back a corner of one of the room dividers that had been pushed carelessly to a wall in the mass panic to treat the wounded. She could see Magnus and Alec, huddled together, pressed shoulder to shoulder at Izzy’s eye level. Even in the dimly light room, Maryse could see the way Alec was looking at Magnus and the way Magnus was looking at Alec, and it scared her. They were looking at each other with the highest level of vulnerability and adoration. They were leaning against each other, Magnus’ head almost entirely rested against Alec’s, and she could see where one ringed hand covered Alec and Izzy’s, his thumb rubbing gently circles on the back of Alec’s hand.

 

There was a wisp of blue blossoming slowly from Magnus’ other hand, weaving itself between Magnus’ fingers and then wrapping itself around Izzy’s head like a crown. She watched it shift and pulse for a moment before it settled it into her hair, and disappeared.

 

“That should help the pain,” Magnus said seriously. 

 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec sighed, as if it was the last thing in the world he had energy for, as he pressed their foreheads together and forced a smile. 

 

They sat there for a minute in silence, until Magnus shifted, running a hand through Alec’s hair. “You okay, love?” Magnus asked, following his question with a kiss to Alec’s forehead.

 

Maryse lost Alec’s response to the volume of her own beating heart. She could feel her throat go tight. She could feel panic rising in her chest. Did Magnus just call Alec his love? Surely she had heard wrong. There were a lot of things going on, she was distracted, they were talking lowly. Surely Magnus had not admitted so soon in his supposed relationship with her son that the two of them were in love. She rocketed forward, before she caught herself, and reigned her anxiety back in, smoothing her dress down with her free hand. 

 

She noticed how Alec and Magnus hurtled apart at the sound of her heels on solid wood. “Well, that took longer than expected,” she commented, taking her seat once more as they stood up and squared their shoulders. 

 

“And for shitty coffee, no less,” Magnus mused. 

 

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well, I don’t think Izzy is going to go anywhere, and there are some things I need to take care of. Thank you for checking in, Mother.” 

 

“Of course.” She contemplated reaching out, patting his shoulder, or his elbow, but she thought that might be strange, so she took a sip of her coffee instead. Alec began to walk away, leaving Magnus and Maryse alone in the room. 

 

“I will let you have some time alone with Isabelle,” Magnus tested, walking slowly and carefully out of the infirmary, as if he needed to keep his cool. He left Maryse shrouded in darkness and suffocated by silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns all welcome you can talk to me here or at fatal-vision.tumblr.com


	3. 3- In the Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse Lightwood and 'The Time She Went to Tell Alec to Get Some Sleep But Found Magnus There Already Doing It For Her' 
> 
> or 'The 100000000000000000000000000th time that Malec was cute'

Alec had thrown himself into everything he did with as much energy and enthusiasm as he possibly could. It was what he had been trained to do, since he was a child. And becoming Head of the Institute was no different. 

 

He had taken over at the worst possible time, Maryse Lightwood knew this, and she hated Imogen Herondale for it. For making every effort she could to throw her son under the bus, to let him taste his future, before she ripped it from his hands. 

 

But Alec was not one to let himself fail, and she was proud, knowing that he was doing everything in his power to prevent Imogen from having any excuse to replace him. Alec was smart; Alec knew that he above all others had to be the perfect leader. 

 

It was why Maryse Lightwood was on her way to Alec’s office at this very moment. Because Valentine had been recently imprisoned in the Institute’s basement. And she knew there was much still that Alec had to do to make sure that he stayed there. To make sure he could settle the stirrings of a Downworlder uprising that Imogen and the Clave had created, but had somehow become Alec’s responsibility to stop. Maryse Lightwood knew her son well, and she knew that it had probably been two days since he had slept. 

 

She was going to make sure he learned how to take a break before he worked himself to an early grave. 

 

Decades of Shadowhunting had taught Maryse how to stay silent in stilettos, and the training kicked in the minute she heard voices coming from Alec’s office. 

 

“Darling, I’m serious,” 

 

“So am I. I’m fine, I don’t need to sleep.” 

 

_ What was Magnus Bane doing at the Institute at two o’clock in the morning? _ Maryse asked herself as she peeked around the corner of the doorframe. 

 

Alec was sitting at his desk, his chair spun around to face Magnus, hand still hovering over the tablet in which he stored his documents. His elbow resting on the stack of files he still had to finish signing. 

 

“You haven’t slept in two days, and stamina runes can only keep you going for so long.” 

 

“I’m not tired.” 

 

“Because you’re running on pure adrenaline.” 

 

“I am not.” 

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do not give me that bullshit,” Magnus chastised, pointing a single ringed finger at Alec, who frowned in shock. Maryse bit back a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand at the thought that Magnus Bane was feeding Alec the same spiel she would have given him. That there could be so much love and care in his voice, and so little room for argument. And maybe it was the fact that she had seen Magnus with Alec a few times before, that she no longer found herself surprised that Magnus could find exactly the right tone to make sure Alec was paying attention. 

 

Magnus dropped his hand, he softened his posture, he ran a hand through Alec’s hair. “I know that you are under a lot of pressure to do everything perfectly. I know how scared you are of losing the only thing you’ve dreamed about your entire life because you’re dating me.”

 

“This isn’t your fault, Magnus,” Alec replied automatically, as if it were something he had learned how to say on autopilot.

 

“Well, regardless, I know how important this is to you, being Head of the Institute, and you know as well as I do that you are a phenomenal leader. You deserve this, Alec, you deserve every minute of leadership. You will do great things for the Shadow World. You’re doing everything you can to make a positive change, and I am so unbelievably proud of everything you’ve done to try to bridge the divide between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. But, angel,” Magnus tucked a strand of hair behind Alec’s ear, and kept his hand resting on Alec’s cheek. Alec pressed a brief kiss to Magnus’ palm. “Good leaders make smart decisions, and you can’t make smart decisions if you are exhausted.” 

 

Alec sunk back in his chair, and Maryse could tell this was hitting too close for comfort with Alec. 

 

“I know you know this,” Magnus pressed. “You aren’t going to be very helpful to anyone if you are too tired to focus, or if you drop in the middle of combat because you don’t have the energy to stand up. Alexander,” Magnus paused for a second, taking the opportunity to sit in Alec’s lap. Alec’s arms automatically going from where they sat on his paperwork to wrap themselves around Magnus’ body. And Maryse thought for a moment that for some reason it looked like the most natural thing in the world. Alec and Magnus, together. How had she not believed it before?

 

“The first step to being a good leader, is taking good care of yourself,” Magnus continued. “Valentine is in a cell downstairs, I am back in my own body.” Alec pressed their foreheads together at that. “The world is not going to end just because you let yourself take a break for a few hours and let your body rest,” Magnus said as he kissed Alec quickly before jumping off his lap and holding out a hand in offering. “Besides you don’t even have to leave the office. You can just sleep on the couch. God knows it’s more comfortable than your actual bed, and anyone who sees you will think you are the hardest worker they’ve ever come across…which is true anyway.” 

 

“I don’t have a pillow,” Alec crossed his arms over his chest, a challenging smirk on his face. 

 

“Alexander, do you so easily forget that you have a magical boyfriend who can summon you a pillow? Or, an incredibly handsome boyfriend with a lap that is perfect for laying your head in?” 

 

“Well if I had known that offer was on the table I would have gone to bed much earlier,” Alec smiled, grabbing Magnus’ hand and allowing himself to be pulled out of his chair. 

 

Magnus embraced Alec for a moment, kissing his forehead. “Let’s give that beautiful brain of yours a chance to rest.” They walked hand in hand to the black leather couch, Magnus taking time to sit before guiding Alec down after him. Alec curled on his side almost immediately upon laying down. A yawn contorting his face. Magnus smiled to himself, a small smile, a private one, one of uncontainable bliss. Something meant for no one but himself. A smile that Alec was completely oblivious to. Magnus twisted around to grab the blanket that was hanging off the edge of the couch. He splayed it carefully over Alec’s body. One hand entangling itself in the dark black strands of Alec’s hair, playing with it absentmindedly. 

 

Alec hummed happily, reaching out with one hand to take Magnus’ free one. Magnus took it readily, drawing circles on Alec’s skin. 

 

“I love you,” Alec murmured, sighing contentedly, as he snuggled deeper into Magnus’ lap, as if he had found safety in it. 

 

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied.

 

And it was something Maryse believed whole-heartedly. She could see it now, she could see how good they were for each other, could see the way Alec’s confidence had grown under Magnus’ careful care. How Magnus had seemed happier too, in the brief moments she had seen him. How there was a new light in his eyes, how he was much more tolerable when it came to matters of business. How much he cared about Alec, about a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood no less. And what had she been doing trying to convince herself of anything else? Magnus would not break Alec’s heart. Magnus and Alec loved each other. And maybe, maybe Alec had started to show her that it was okay to find love in the arms of a Downworlder. That maybe it wasn’t so wrong, that maybe it was time to get over her bias, and her prejudice. To admit when she wrong. 

 

She looked back at them once more, at the sound of Alec’s gentle snores, and nearly jumped in shock when her eyes met Magnus’ brown ones. He sent her a small smile; how long had he known she was here? How long did he know she had been spying on them? She could feel the slow pooling of heat in her cheeks, blush a too obvious sign of her embarrassment at being caught. She forced a small nod, the best approval she could think of in the moment, before turning on her heel and fleeing into the comfortable darkness of her own room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Tell me here or at fatal-vision.tumblr.com


	4. 4- When She Was At Her Lowest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse Lightwood and 'The Time Max Got Hurt and She Realized Magnus Wasn't Selfish'

She had heard about the argument from Izzy, after a troubling conversation with Alec that made him sound tired and done with the world. She had never felt such anger in her life as she had to Magnus in that moment. 

 

Maryse Lightwood hadn’t fully realized how much Alec had needed to come out, had needed to find love, had needed Magnus Bane until she saw him all alone. Alec was…lost. There were no others words for it, he was just floating in a void, a vacuum was sucking all the air out of his lungs. She had never seen him this way, completely and utterly without direction. 

 

And it hurt her to recognize that she had seen a similar look of sadness in his eyes her entire life and had never noticed it. 

 

But there were other things to focus on, more important things than Alec and his troubled heart. Max was unconscious, Max was in the hospital, Max could die, and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. She had sent Max to the Institute because she thought it would keep him safer, shield him from the uglier bits of the growing tensions with Robert. And now he was dying and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Alec had been pacing for a solid twenty minutes, alternating between half formed panic attacks and minutes of staring at his cell phone debating with himself about whether or not he had the right to be asking any favors of anyone. 

 

Maryse could say she was proud to see him try, even as frustration and despair sunk into his bones the longer the phone rang. 

 

“Fuck!” Alec shouted, as the phone went to voicemail for the third time. He slammed his hand against the wall. 

 

“Alec, it’s okay,” Maryse soothed, taking a step forward, but stopping when Alec spun around, eyes wild with fear. 

 

“No, no it’s not okay, I fucked up Mom, I fucked everything up. I promised him, I promised the Downworld that I would try to make a change, and then I went and I kept secrets from them, from Magnus, from Luke, from Raphael, from the people that are currently under threat of extinction because I let Valentine escape, because I wasn’t brave enough to tell Magnus about the Soul Sword. And now Max is…” Alec ran his hand through his hair. 

 

“Max will be fine,” Maryse replied, faking a confidence she knew neither of them truly felt. “He will be fine. He has to be.” 

 

“Jonathan better have fled the moment he laid a hand on Max, because if I find him, I will kill him.” 

 

“Alec, you need to calm down.” 

 

“Calm down?!” Alec yelled. “How am I supposed to calm down?! My baby brother is dying behind that door under my watch, my boyfriend isn’t speaking to me because I lied to him, and I’ve created a rift between the Downworld I don’t think I’ll be able to repair.” He sighed, rubbing at his neck “I…I have to get out of here.” There was no time to say anything else; Alec just ran. 

 

If the situation had been any different, she would probably have found it within herself to be concerned about the amount of time Alec was gone. But there were Silent Brothers to deal with and Izzy’s guilt to calm. As it were, time made no sense, minutes felt like hours, and hours passed like seconds. 

 

Alec showed up twenty minutes later, visibly more relaxed, but with anxiety and caution in his eyes. Maryse held back her surprise at the sight of Magnus Bane turning the corner, fear and concentration on his face. 

 

“Magnus?” she let slip, standing up in shock. 

 

“Hello, Maryse,” he nodded politely, rebuttoning his coat, playing with his rings. “Alec told me what happened to Max, I want you to know how deeply sorry I am.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“I know how scared you must be feeling right now, but Max is going to be fine.” His smile didn’t seem to convey the confidence of his words. “I will do everything in my power to help him,” he squeezed her arm, and disappeared through the door. 

 

Alec flinched as the door closed. Uncertainty clouding his face. 

 

“You went to Magnus’?” 

 

“He wasn’t answering the phone, I couldn’t just do nothing,” 

 

“What did you have to pay him?” 

 

Alec’s mouth dropped open, as if he had been slapped. “ _ Pay _ ? You think Magnus would make anybody  _ pay _ to save someone who was hurt?” he spit, vitriol in his voice. “Are you serious? I cannot believe you right now. Max is dying, my baby brother, your  _ son _ is dying, and you think Magnus is going to ask for rubies? Or some fucking favor? How could you? Magnus won’t even talk to me right now, he can’t even look at me, I betrayed him. All I had to say to him was Max needed help, and he came running. Because he cares about people, Mother. Much more than you do clearly. Pay,” he scoffed. “I cannot believe you.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Alec,” Maryse sighed. “I just-I don’t know, he was mad at you.” 

 

“So you think he’d let Max die because he’s pissed at me?” 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m not thinking clearly.” 

 

“That’s no excuse.” 

 

“I know,” Maryse sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. “I’ve been learning a lot about Magnus Bane recently.” 

 

“He’s not the monster everyone makes him out to be.” 

 

“I-“ 

 

The door opened, Izzy and Robert leaning against each other, eyes red, lips trembling. The sunk into chairs next to Alec, rubbing exhaustion from their necks. “Magnus wanted us out of the room,” Izzy commented, leaning her head on Alec’s shoulder. “Magnus will help him, right?”

 

“As much as he can,” Alec replied. Izzy jumped, her hand flying to her hip where her phone had started to vibrate. 

 

“Hello?” She answered, concentrating. “I’ll be right there,” she hung up the phone, standing up “I’ll be back soon, I have to help Jace with something.” 

 

“I’ll let you know if anything changes,” Maryse said, every year of her life evident in the heaviness of her voice. 

 

The next twenty minutes seemed to pass like twenty centuries. Not a single word was uttered between Alec and his parents, as they sat in tense silence, praying to every angel they could think of to help Max out of this. 

 

“Anything?” Izzy asked, before she had even finished turning the corner, arms going to her hips for fear she might start throwing punches if she let them hang at her sides. 

 

The door began to open, sending Maryse, Robert, and Alec rocketing upward, and heading for Magnus. Maryse didn’t have to say anything for Magnus to know what question was coming. “His injuries are too severe. Max’s only hope for recovery now lies with Brother Enoch.” The disappointment and the care in his voice was nothing but genuine. 

 

“No, I mean there’s got to be something, anything,” Alec replied, looking to Magnus as if he could find every answer in his eyes.  

 

“Brother Enoch,” Maryse said, not wanting to dwell for too long on what that might mean, knowing that if she didn’t send Brother Enoch in immediately to try and help Max that her courage would fail and she would be too scared to try to save him. 

 

“No,” Alec held out his hand, stopping the Silent Brother from moving. 

 

“Alec,” Maryse cut in, grabbing Alec’s arms, forcing him to look her in the eye. “I know you’re scared, we all are, but if Max is going to have any chance we need to let Brother Enoch do this, now.” He went still, worry creasing his forehead, tears fighting not to fall down his face. He watched helplessly, defeatedly as Maryse guided Brother Enoch through the door and closed it behind him. Before she retreated down the hallway, holding on to the wall to support her. She could see Alec out of the corner of her eye, still staring at the door, as if he might be able to see through it if he concentrated hard enough. 

 

She moved to stand near Robert, her skin itching, she couldn’t stand still. At the same time Magnus stepped forward, hands coming to envelope one of Alec’s. There were no words exchanged between them, but the love and the support was evident in the way Magnus carried himself, in the thickness of the air around them. 

 

She knew the guilt Alec was feeling wouldn’t keep them together long, as he walked away and took a seat near Robert. She would be lying if she said she didn’t notice the way Magnus’ shoulders slumped, or the way he moved, slow and deliberate, to stand as far away from the Lightwoods as possible. As if he didn’t belong in their grief. 

 

_

 

Magnus remained standing the entire time Brother Enoch was working on Max, leaning against the wall even as Alec left to deal with some emergency Maryse didn’t have the energy to try to figure out. He barely moved, except to check the time, to pace anxiously in his little corner of the hallway, to shoot Isabelle reassuring smiles whenever she caught his eye. And Maryse hadn’t ever thought about that before, hadn’t realized that Magnus could be so truly concerned in Shadowhunter business, in the life of a Shadowhunter who he had barely met, who had treated him terribly despite Magnus’ selflessness in hosting a party in his honor. 

 

Magnus’ only interaction with Max had been one of prejudice and racism. Max had called Magnus a demon, had told Jace that he wasn’t a part of the family, and had run off. And yet, here Magnus was, waiting patiently to make sure that Max made it out of this alive. 

 

Here Magnus was, taking time out of his day, when every day was precious, when any day could be his last, when at any moment Valentine might try to raise Raziel and end the Downworld, because Max Lightwood was dying. Here Magnus was, eyes closed, breathe steady, trying to drive the worry from his body. Here Magnus was, without Alec anywhere in sight, fiddling with his rings, and waiting for Brother Enoch to come back out. 

 

Magnus was the first one to get to the Silent Brother when the door opened, Maryse could see the genuine smile on his face when Brother Enoch conveyed the procedure had been a success and they could all go see him now. That he might be asleep for a little while, while his body recovered. 

 

Here Magnus was, using more of his magic, to try and help Max settle, help his body relax, much like he had with Izzy when she had been in this very same room, fighting through withdrawal. Conjuring a cold compress out of thin air, wiping the sweat of Max’s forehead. Hugging Izzy as she cried and thanked him for saving Max. Denying he had had any part of this, putting all the credit on Brother Enoch, on the Silent Brothers. 

 

And, Maryse wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. Wanted to grab Magnus and pull him close and apologize until her throat went raw. Because she had been wrong. Oh, how she had been wrong. Because she had always thought Magnus Bane was petty, was egotistical, was too cocky for his own good. That he paraded around, peacocking, rubbing his magic and his suaveness, and his lack of heart around for everyone to see. 

 

And it had taken her this long to realize that it was all just an act. That Magnus truly cared about people, that he cared about everyone, even when he shouldn’t. That the Clave and the Shadowhunters had proven to him once again that they lied, that they didn’t care about the lives of Downworlders, that they didn’t want people to think of them as anything but infallible. Magnus had trusted Alec to tell him everything, to start to bridge the gap between the two worlds, to tell him the truth, whether or not Magnus liked it. That Magnus must be feeling like his entire world was falling down around him, and yet saving the life of a Shadowhunter was the highest issue on his list right now. 

 

He had stayed, even when his magic had failed. He had stayed, even when Alec had left. He had stayed until Max opened his eyes, and he knew that Max was going to be fine. And only then, did he let himself move on. 

 

Maryse hoped Magnus knew how grateful she was for him.

 

But how could he? When all she had ever done was insult and belittle him. 

 

Maybe she needed to do something to change that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	5. 5- On a Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse Lightwood and 'The Time She Couldn't Find Alec at the Institute'

Maryse Lightwood was unaccustomed to a life without war. And she hadn’t expected to have one so soon after Valentine’s escape. And now that there was a little bit of time to breathe, she didn’t quite know what to do with it. 

 

She had plucked up enough courage to file for divorce, the house had been too quiet, and too lonely. And she had been spending more time than she would have liked to admit visiting the Institute in New York. If it meant accidentally running into Luke from time to time when he was visiting Clary, well…she wouldn’t complain. 

 

As it were, she had made this trip to see Alec. Make sure he wasn’t working too hard, Valentine was dead, Johnathan was dead, there was time for Alec to take a break. 

 

The door to his office was closed. Maryse’s eyebrows knitting together in confusion. That was unusual, Alec’s door was always open, something about being transparent with his work, and approachable if people had questions. "Alec?” she called, rapping her knuckle on the door. She tried the handle, to find that it was locked. 

 

She stepped away from the door, heading back down the hallway, towards Alec’s room. It was a little after five, maybe he was changing out of his suit and into one of the five black shirts he owned. “Alec?” she asked, as she stepped into the open door of his room. Only to find it empty, bed stripped of sheets, no signs of life whatsoever contained within in. There were no books on the nightstand, no arrows needing to be re-fletched balancing precariously on furniture. Maryse opened the closet to find it devoid of clothing. “How odd,” she mused to herself, being sure to close the closet door behind her. 

 

Well if he wasn’t in his room and he wasn’t in his office, perhaps he was in the Ops Center. The Institute might be big, but there were only so many places Alec frequented here. But again there was no sign of him, just a skeleton crew of Shadowhunters Maryse Lightwood barely knew. 

 

So maybe he was training. Just because he was the Head of the Institute, didn’t mean he would stop training. There was still time and need for field work, even at the highest level. She smiled to herself, as she came to a halt in the doorway. Watching Izzy and Jace duck and dive around each other, weapons barely even coming in contact with one another as they fought. After a moment Izzy managed to get enough distance to wrap her whip around the sword in Jace’s hand, pulling it from his grip and sending it sliding twenty feet away. Maryse clapped approvingly, walking forward as her children turned to look at her. 

 

“Mom!” Jace smiled, wrapping her in a quick side arm hug. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Izzy asked, before accepting a hug from her. 

 

“Looking for your brother,” Maryse replied, “Do either of you know where he is?” 

 

“He isn’t in his office?” Jace asked, as he began to unwrap his knuckles. 

 

“No, I checked there first, the door was closed and locked.”

 

“Ops center?” Izzy suggested.

 

Maryse shook her head. 

 

“If he wasn’t in his office or the Ops center, then he’s probably at home,” Izzy answered. 

 

“No, I checked his room, it was completely empty.”

 

“That would be because that’s not his room anymore,” Jace replied, trying to hold back a smile. 

 

“Oh, did he change rooms or something?”

 

“No, he doesn’t live here anymore,” Izzy said. 

 

“What do you me-“ Maryse crossed her arms “Oh.”

 

She had to stave off the look of surprise that was threatening to surface on her face. This was new and very sudden. But if she was being honest with herself, it was something she should have expected. Alec’s relationship with Magnus wasn’t going away. She had seen enough of them together to know that much was true. 

 

Maryse hadn’t really thought about it much, Alec’s growth in the past few months. How much his happiness and his confidence had blossomed. How much that had been tied to Magnus Bane. Realistically she knew the cause of it, and she had long ago accepted Alec’s relationship with him. But it hadn’t all felt real until right now. Some small part of her, deep within herself, had always held on to some inkling of doubt that Alec and Magnus would last. That Magnus would break Alec’s heart. That she would be right about him. But Alec had started to consider Magnus Bane’s apartment home. And any flicker of doubt, or hope, or whatever it was she was still trying to keep alive, died. 

 

Magnus Bane wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Which meant there were a few things she was going to have to deal with. 

 

“Okay, well,” Maryse smiled, flattening her dress. “How about the two of you get cleaned up and join me for dinner?” 

 

“Sure,” Jace agreed. 

 

“Just give us ten minutes,” Izzy said, heels clicking as she headed to her room. 

 

“Should I call Alec and invite him? I don’t want him to think I’m leaving him out.”

 

“Nah,” Jace replied, patting her shoulder, on his way out of the training room. “It’s date night.”

 

Yes, Maryse thought, as she watched her children disappear down the hallway, there were some thing she most certainly had to deal with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, questions, comments, concerns here or at fatal-vision.tumblr.com


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse Lightwood and 'The Time She Said Something to Magnus Bane'

Magnus had just finished reviewing his agenda for the day, the new recipe he was tampering with for a client’s potion, talking points for his meeting later in the day, and a shopping list of Madzie specific items for Alec to pick up on his way home from work to keep her happy for the next couple days while Caterina worked a double at the hospital, when there was a knock at his front door. 

 

He peeked through the peephole, wiping the surprised frown from his face as he opened the door, replacing it with a tolerant smile. “Maryse.” 

 

Maryse Lightwood was standing in his hallway, shoulders back, chin up, and yet radiating anxiety. “Hello, Magnus.” 

 

“Is everything alright?” 

 

“Fine,” Maryse was quick to reply, forcing a small smile, which was probably intended to be reassuring, but missed the mark by miles. “Could I come in?”

 

Magnus amped up the pleasantries, adding some patience to his smile. “Please,” he said, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to enter. 

 

Magnus had never seen Maryse wring her hands before, but here she was, pacing in the foyer, doing exactly that. 

 

“Would you like to take a seat?” Magnus asked, leading her to the couch in his living room. 

 

“That’s very kind of you to offer,” Maryse replied, taking her seat as close to the edge of the couch as possible.  

 

“Right,” Magnus said, slowly and with much confusion “Can I get you anything? Some tea, some water? A snack?” 

 

“No, thank you, I shouldn’t be here for very long.” 

 

“Okay,” Magnus whispered, mostly to himself, as he commandeered the chair across from her. They stared at each other in an expectant silence for over a minute “Is there…something I can help you with? Does the Institute need a little…warlock touch up?” 

 

“Oh, no,” Maryse shot back, a little too quickly, something like nervousness in her voice. “And if there were, I do not believe my son would have sent me to deal with such matters. No, I’m here. Well, I’m here to,” Maryse started, playing with the hem of her dress. She stopped when she noticed Magnus regarding her over his steepled fingers, lacing her hands together and placing them firmly in her lap. Closing her eyes, and taking a breath, to calm her down, before she looked at him with a gaze so piercing and purposeful, Magnus was afraid they would cut him down to the bone. “Sorry, I’m having trouble figuring out what I want to say,” 

 

“It runs in the family,” Magnus teased, a hint of affection in his tone, Maryse did not believe was directed towards her. 

 

“Yes, well,” Maryse cleared her throat. “I have been doing this…thing, recently, where I try and make amends with the people that I’ve hurt. And you are one of those people.” 

 

Now that was something Magnus never thought he would hear. 

 

“Magnus,” Maryse started, leaning forward a little in her seat “You have known my family for centuries. Both the Truebloods and the Lightwoods; and from what I know of them, they can’t have made your life very easy. I believe that I more than anyone have had a hand in your growing difficulties with the Clave. And for that I am deeply sorry.” 

 

Magnus blinked at her in surprise, too shocked to form words. 

 

“I am a proud woman. There is no doubt in my mind that you know this about me. Which means you also know that I am confident in my decisions, at any and all times, and do not very much appreciate when people doubt me. That being said, I have only now begun to realize that a lot about what I know is deeply flawed, and...and that I have been horribly wrong. I was raised in a society that was highly prejudiced, and I thought I had the whole world figured out. I-I didn’t realize the extent to which the Clave was oppressing your people, oppressing the Downworld. And I would like to apologize for the role I have been playing in that.” 

 

She leaned forward a little more. “I have hurt you in ways that I am ashamed to even remember...to even admit. I have done unspeakable things for a cause I believed was right. I was a part of the Circle, before I knew what it really was, what Valentine really was, and I know that my actions during that part of my life lead to the slaughtering of your people...and...and that I played a role in that. And I know that is un-unforgivable, but I want you to know that it haunts me to this day.” 

 

Magnus wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought Maryse’ voice was beginning to waver. 

 

“I was raised in a world that believes themselves superior to all other races because of the blood that courses through their veins. And as a result of that, I have learned to carry my prejudices deep inside myself, and I have learned how to put on a smile and pretend like I respect the Downworld...while I play an active role in keeping you from being equals in our society.” 

 

Maryse closed her eyes again, and for once Magnus didn’t think she looked powerful. 

 

“I...thought I knew right from wrong. I thought I had the whole world figured out. I thought I knew exactly what Downworlders were. Because I had been taught from birth to hate you. And you especially, Magnus.” She opened her eyes again, turned to look right at him “I-I thought I had you pegged. I thought I knew  _ exactly _ who you were. I thought you were an open book. And I had learned to turn my fear of your power into hatred and rage.” 

 

Maryse looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head and biting her lip. 

 

“And Alec, in the past few months, has helped me understand that I was wrong. He’s...he’s helped me to see that the Clave is full of people who believe they are better than the Downworld. That they don’t care about anything except their own reputation.” She looked down at her hands. “And I am disgusted at myself for being a part of that for so long, and for denying what was right in front of my eyes. For buying in to it, for working there, for caring more about my career than the lives of others. And...” She smiled sweetly at him “I have learned that you are not at all what I thought you were. I thought you didn’t care.  I thought you were a heartless warlock that wanted nothing out of this world but sex, alcohol, and money. And the day you crashed Alec’s wedding...I thought you were playing some sick practical joke. That you were angry at the Shadowhunters, angry at the Lightwoods, and you wanted to destroy whatever remaining scraps of our power in Idris we had by outing my son, convincing him you cared, and then dropping him like garbage after you had gotten what you wanted.” 

 

Magnus leaned forward, anger clouding his face for a moment. But Maryse kept going before he could even open his mouth. 

 

“But you have proved me the fool every day since then. I didn’t realize how much of a mask you had to put on every day to survive in a world that was stacked against you. That, that I had made to be stacked against you. I didn’t know how sweet, and caring, and full of life you were. How...how selfless and brave. How good you are for Alec, how much he needed you, how much he still needs you. You saved his life. You’ve saved all my children’s lives. And you will never know how grateful I am to you, for doing that. For being the better person. And I am deeply sorry that I ever doubted your intentions, or let my...bias... get in the way of trying to understand the real you.” 

 

“Maryse,” Magnus’ voice was thick. 

 

“Please, may I finish? There are a couple things I still have left to say,” 

 

Magnus nodded, waving his hand as indication to go on, for fear he would not be able to complete a full sentence. As it were, he cleared his throat while Maryse drew in a raggedy breath. 

 

“I am aware now, of the prejudices that I hold. And I know that I will probably always carry those with me. But I want you to know that I have been trying very hard to overcome that mindset. To...to, to...recognize when the thoughts I have are problematic, and to take the time to correct that behavior, to remind myself that the things I have been taught are not true, and that I need to be more accepting. And...this will change in my policy making in Idris as well. From here on out I will be fighting to make sure that the Downworld has an equal stake in any and all decisions in the Shadow World.” 

 

Maryse grew still, forcing herself to look back at Magnus “I have something for you,” the tension in the air, breaking as she burrowed into her purse and pulled out a small velvet box. Placing it on the table that separated the two of them, pushing it as close to Magnus as she could. He took it from her.

 

“Are you proposing?” Magnus managed to say. 

 

“No,” Maryse rubbed the smile from her face. “That I leave as a discussion between you and my son.” 

 

Maryse could swear there was a hint of red in Magnus’ cheeks. However, it faded the moment he opened the box. 

 

“It was my father’s,” Maryse spit the words out so quickly it seemed like they all blended together “And his father’s before him, and his father’s before him,” Maryse said, trying and failing to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye. As Magnus pulled out the intricately carved silver band contained inside, and appraised it carefully. “I noticed you like jewelry, more specifically rings. Now, I figure that most of them have some sort of sentimental value, because you wear them every day, or at least you’ve worn them every time I’ve seen you in the last few months. And you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. In fact you can do whatever you want with it. It’s just…” 

 

Maryse shrugged, actually shrugged. Magnus never thought he’s live to see the day when Maryse did something so casual as to shrug. 

 

“It is a tradition in the Trueblood family to pass it down from father to son.” She looked at her hands “As the only child in the household, it came to my possession,” 

 

Magnus found it hard to breathe under the sheer weight of what Maryse had just done. 

 

“Oh no,” Maryse said, quiet and unsure, after two minutes of ineloquent silence “I am so sorry, I made the wrong decision again haven’t I? I didn’t even think about what it might mean to ask you to wear a token of the Trueblood family.” 

 

And Magnus’ heart sank, to think that nothing Maryse had said in the past ten minutes had been true. 

 

“I didn’t think about the fact it might look like I am trying to claim you as our own personal warlock, that I would want to attach you to the prejudices of my family. To ask you to wear something that was owned by people that actively discriminated against you. I wasn’t trying to say that I own you, that the Truebloods or the Lightwoods own you,” 

 

“N-,” 

 

“I just…” Maryse collapsed, defeated, hiding her face in her hands “I just wanted to give you something to let you know how deeply sorry I am for everything I have done to you, and for everything I have done to the Downworld. You can do whatever you want with it, you can destroy it if you want to. I am so sorry, I didn’t even think about-“ 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Magnus interrupted, his smile trembling as he fought back tears, pulling the ring from its box, and sliding it on to his left index finger. It burned when he touched it, too much love and intention behind it for his skin to not be painfully aware of what that ring signified. It fit perfectly, like it was always meant to sit there. “Thank you.” He leaned back against his chair. “And you’re right. Some of this things you have done in the past are unforgivable.” 

 

Maryse hung her head. 

 

“While I accept your apology, and I am glad to see you are ready and willing to make an effort to correct your prejudices, and to help improve the lives of the Downworld with the power you have. The things you have done in your past are not something one can get over in a single conversation.” Magnus got up, gliding across the room so he could sit down next to Maryse, taking her hands in his. “But I know what this ring means,” he said as she squeezed his hands gently, a tearful smile on her face. “So..thank you,” 

 

“There is no need to thank me,” Maryse replied. “It was what I should have done a long time ago.” She stood up, smoothing out her dress once more, squaring her shoulders. “I’m sorry it took me so long to admit that to myself.” She pulled a compact from her purse, swiped a finger under her eyes and smiled. “I should get going, I promised Alec I would run some drills with him during his lunch break, and I would hate to be late.” 

 

“Would you like a portal back?” Magnus asked, standing up and walking over to her. 

 

“No, thank you,” Maryse said “I think I’ve asked quite a lot of you over the years, and I don’t mind the walk.” 

 

“Well then, allow me to show you out.” 

 

“Thank you,” Maryse smiled, as Magnus opened the door for her. 

 

“Have a nice day, Maryse.” 

 

“You as well, Magnus.” She replied, holding out her hand, smiling when Magnus shook it. “I hope to see you soon.” It came out in almost a whisper, at the moment Magnus closed the door behind her. And she was surprised to find, as she headed down the hallway, that for the first time in her life, she actually meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments, I really appreciate how engaged and excited you all were about this fic. It was so much fun reading your comments, and it was especially fun to write this fic. I really loved exploring Maryse's character development, and truly hope that we see some of the stuff in my fic happen on the show (and by that I mean, we see some efforts of redemption and apology by Maryse and some efforts to repair both her relationship with Alec and with Magnus and start really working towards #MalecsMama) If I'm being honest this was one of my favorite fics to write, I love seeing Malec from an outside point of view, especially when they are being cute/supportive/in love and especially when it is through the eyes of someone that was doubting their relationship. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this fic, and I hope to have some time in the future to continue to explore Maryse's relationship with Magnus. He deserves to be treated well. 
> 
> Finally, a special thank you to @serendipitiness for beta-ing my fic and making it infinitely better than it was before. If you haven't read her stuff, I would highly suggest you look her up on AO3 or read her fics on Tumblr at https://s-erendipitiness.tumblr.com/ because her stuff is amazing, and some of my favorite works are from her. (And I'm not just saying that because she beta'd this one, but because I actually mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are welcome, you can find me here or at fatal-vision.tumblr.com


End file.
